


Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 2 - Toby

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toby has no internal monologue. Sequel to 'A Day Without An Internal Monologue 1 - Leo'.





	Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 2 - Toby

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh  
Title: A Day Without an Internal Monologue (Toby)  
The second.  
PG-ish, I guess.  
Pairings: Some suggested.  
Summary: Toby has no internal monologue.  
Notes: Humour, au-- It's the same meeting as last time, only this time, it's Toby, not Leo, who has no internal monologue.  
Archive: Yes.  
Feedback: Please. =^_^=

**A Day Without an Internal Monologue (Toby) byAnne Marsh**

Everyone filed into Leo's office for the staff meeting, Toby muttering softly under his breath. CJ scooted past Sam, walking past his seat, and he looked up.

"Wow. CJ looks nice today."

She turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks, Tobes."

He blinked up at her. "What?"

"Well, you-- Nevermind, here's Leo."

"Yeah, okay, thanks Margaret, I-- Everyone settled?"

"Yeah." They chorused. 

"I wish this chair was more comfortable." Toby grumbled.

"Well, then..." Leo stared at him. "Okay, who's got Tort Reform?"

"Tort Reform." Toby snorted. "Because that's an issue we're gonna win with."

"I'll have it to you by ten." Josh said, casting a sidelong glance at Toby.

"Okay." Leo nodded.

"Ten... what's he been doing with his time that it's not here now? He said he was spending all last night working on it! He and Sam pulled that all-nighter."

Josh swallowed. "Um, I'd have it now, but it's with-- part of it-- Part of the thing is-- Ed and Larry need to get some new data to me before I can turn it in."

"Ed and Larry... I wonder which one's Ed and which is Larry. I thought I knew, but then the one I thought was Ed got called Larry. Normally, I would think I was the one who was right, but it was the one I thought was Larry calling hi--"

"So, Toby, if you're ready to move on?" Leo looked at him pointedly. 

"Of course I'm ready. Sheesh... why'd he single me out? I-- Hey! Hey, this is a blueberry bagel! I asked for a cinnamon raisin bagel! That stupid bagel girl gave me the wrong--"

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have something?"

"Just the-- we went over it. Stupid bagel girl! I'll get it into you this afternoon with the new changes. I can't believe it, of all the-- why me? Why today? Why can't I just get the bagel I ask for?"

"Right. CJ?"

"Well," She stood, clearing her throat. "Last night's press briefing went well, no unanticipated questions."

"She has got *great* legs." Toby said emphatically, eyes on the backs of CJ's knees.

"Right. So. We do have one thing-- Danny Concannon is--"

"I hate Danny. I mean, I don't *hate* Danny, but-- Man, I *hate* Danny! Stupid-- with his-- press-thing-Danny, thinks he's so cool, I--"

"Is there a problem with Danny?" Leo asked.

"Why is he looking at me? Isn't that a question for CJ?" 

"Apparently, there might be." CJ raised her eyebrows. 

"He'll probably ask her out again. Maybe *I* should-- nah, that'd never-- why on *earth* are these people staring at me like I grew a second head?"

"So. Unless anybody's got anything pressing--"

"What the heck is Sam so fidgety about, anyway? If he's gonna be jumping out of his chair every five seconds all day..."

"--to discuss, I think we should--"

"Hang on... the last time he wore that suit, it was the day after he and Josh pulled an all-nighter doing budgetary allowances. Sam keeps a suit at Josh's apartment!"

"-- just, you know, meeting adjourned." Leo finished.

"They're sleeping together!"

Josh ducked his head in his seat. Sam, blushing furiously, went to sit down, then leapt back up again, paced the room a few times, and said 'right, then', before leaving in an awkwardly- paced hurry.

"I wonder if anybody knows about the two of them..." Toby muttered, exiting after his deputy.

"They do now." Josh groaned, levering himself up out of his chair and lumbering towards his office, feeling an unbearable day coming up.

"Leo?" CJ paused at his desk.

"Yeah?"

"Should I be ready to field questions on that?"

~FIN~


End file.
